Ayudando
by Antiguo
Summary: Jiraiya, una conquista, una historia.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Historia concerniente a Naruto Historia. Favor de tener paciencia cuando se lea, aunque parezca Hentai al principio, por favor lean completa, por que es mucho mas que eso.

Rehecha por el sin fin de errores encontrados, con nuevos temas pero la misma temática. Esta puesta en tiempo pasado y tiempo futuro dentro de la cronología de Historia, por lo que pido su comprensión si hay cosas que no entienden para aquellos que no hayan leído los 3 primeros capítulos de Historia antes de que fueran borrados.

II Capitulo del Arca de **Rollos de Kyuusad. **

Disfruten

(-) (-) (-)

Jiraiya estaba en la mesa de un comedor, sentado con las piernas abiertas, la espalda inclinada y con los ojos puestos en el ventilador del techo. El comedor era amplio, estrictamente decorado con lo necesario sin perder un toque hogareño que solo lo da los años de convivencia familiar podían lograr imitar y aun cuando sabía que en aquel lugar solo un inquilino había habitado en los últimos 4 años, no podía dejar de imaginar una cena familiar, amorosa, llena de risas y de buena comida tales como nunca pudo disfrutar durante su infancia y adolescencia.

Aún cuando sus pensamientos eran inocentes, sus acciones no lo eran tanto, por que en medio de sus piernas una cabeza llena de una cabellera de las mas hermosas que haya visto en su vida subía y bajaba rítmicamente, en un paso lento y decidido, tratando de ofrecerle placer.

Jiraiya con los años de práctica podía pensar claramente aun siendo presa de las delicias y de la excitación, lo que le permitía observar y clasificar a su amante, permitiéndole descubrir sus secretos y sus gustos sin que esta tuviera que decir nada, gracias a su amplio conocimiento del pensamiento femenino y de la conducta humana en general

Ayudaba también que poseía un avanzado entrenamiento Ninja pero prefería pensar que era pura intuición y empatía.

Por eso podía ver claramente que, aunque la jovencita se había ofrecido a realizar esa acción no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo si algo tenía que decir su cuello tenso y la cara de pura concentración dibujada en sus facciones, como si entablara una labor dura y laboriosa.

Era una lastima teniendo en cuenta lo bien que lo hacía, pero Jiraiya no criticaba. Esa era una de las reglas fundamentales en el acto coital y de las que regía su vida completa. No criticar ni comparar. Jamás. En vez de eso, hizo un esfuerzo en comprender su reticencia en realizar esta práctica y por que le provocaba tanta angustia psicológica. Poniendo en uso su capacidad de descifrar el pasado y la personalidad del individuo el lenguaje corporal, ropa, vivienda, manierismos, gustos, disgustos, reacciones, por la convivencia y charlas y sobre todo la información recaba durante varios días le permitió hacer un plano mas o menos exacto de quien y que era la persona con la que trataba y como poder ayudarla a mitigar la experiencia y darle igual o mas placer.

Yaena era una joven autónoma y decidida, si algo contaba la casa, el vecindario y las cuentas que se veían en el lavabo al otro lado de la cocina a su nombre. Era tímida que trataba de ocultarlo con una actitud extrovertida, gustaba de las cosas tranquilas, de las caminatas largas y de las comidas bien balanceadas, pero tenía un diente dulce que trataba de esconder constantemente por temor a la crítica. Eso último lo decía los paquetes de chocolates escondidos en el bote de la basura bajo empaques de productos naturistas y vitamínicos.

Sus relaciones con los hombres habían sido, en el mejor de los casos desastrosas, teniendo al parecer el superpoder de atraer don juanes, frívolos, autoritarios con conductas misóginas machistas e hipócritas creidos de diestra a siniestra.

Tales hombres le daban asco a Jiraiya.

Estudiaba medicina y realizaba una serie de hobbies como la natación y la bisutería y estaba en un grupo los que feminista para la liberación del pensamiento Femenino en el campo industrial y comercial (que Jiraiya era uno de sus mayores donantes anónimos… conocía su reputación) en una forma de autoayuda para salir de sus malas y abusivas relaciones.

Las mismas charlas y ayudas terminaron por desembocar en una desconfianza (- justificada claro esta-) en el sexo opuesto, en sus concepciones de su propia feminidad y en su visión con y para el mundo de manera profunda.

Había desarrollado una mente fría gracias a la medicina y una defensa psicológica contra los desaires amorosos en que se distancia sentimentalmente. Había aprendido a no poner gran expectativa en su pareja y así evitar ser desilusionada nuevamente.

Pero por desgracia mientras tales defensas la ayudaban a recupera su dañada psique, habían logrado de igual manera irla matando lentamente por dentro, creando toda una variedad de complejos en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas y sexuales se hablaba. Sentía aprensión a su seguridad personal y un hambre de amor, de cariño y amabilidad que la partía por la mitad, nacido y alimentado de las continuas insatisfacciones que sus relaciones anteriores habían provocado, como una cicatriz que no ha terminado de sanar y se abre con cualquier leve golpe.

Su resistencia a la felación podría ser consecuencia de pensamiento inherente que lo conectaba a la sumisión sexual por parte de la mujer, una creencia que parecía popular en aquella región que basaba tales acciones en satisfacer únicamente al varón en una mera practica de masturbación oral sin darle importancia por parte del hombre en complacer a su pareja, dejando todo el trabajo e insatisfacción a ella y… entrando al mundo de la suposición, sus anteriores parejas debieron de ser desagradecidas, incompetentes, que solo iban a recibir lo suyo y de los que se van cuando sus necesidades han sido satisfechas.

Patéticos.

No queriendo quedar en un estado pasivo, Jiraiya empezo a rumiar sus opciones de acción…

Un ligero suspiro escapo de sus labios, sus dedos enterrándose ligeramente en la mesa, el vaivén aumentando de velocidad y los labios sobando su excitada carne.

… como iba pensando; Jiraiya tenía que poner especial cuidado en lo que haría a continuación. Yaena, aun siendo una joven inteligente y hermosa había sufrido tales decepción y los maltratos de los hombres de su ciudad, de los roles pasados, anticuados y racistas de su sociedad, que la habían dejado mortalmente frágil. Era como una muñeca de porcelana, que se rompería si se hacía un movimiento brusco. Su amiga le había gustado el juego rudo, el empujar con su mano su cabeza para adentrar mas la penetración oral y el dialogo sucio.

Jiraiya podía apostar su cabeza a que ella **NO** le gustaría ello.

Emitiendo ligeros suspiros para su salud (- que siendo buena no era la gran cosa-) deslizo sus manos, lentamente, hasta ponerla en su cabeza. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Yahena se endureció y sus dedos se apretaron casi a lastimarle el tronco, como si fuera en una señal inconciente para detener cualquier movimiento que Jiraiya quisiera hacer demasiado brusco. Jiraiya tuvo que hacer acopio de su autocontrol para no fruncir el seño y Yaena lo malinterpretara.

Miro con esos ojos color ámbar, desafiantes pero que escondían a una joven asustada, brillando con la luz de las lámparas como un venado a punto de ser embestido. Dejo pasar ligeramente sus dedos por su sedoso cabello, rozando cuidadosamente su cabeza y empezó a susurrar cosas hermosas, poéticas, dulces y halagadoras a su persona y su técnica en un tono conciliador y calmante.

Yaena no podría explicar claramente como termino en aquella situación. Sus relaciones siempre habían salido mal, encontrando uno tras otro a hombres dominantes, ineptos, de una actitud cortante que tenían aires de superioridad. Aun cuando en la cama podían satisfacer su hambre sexual, siempre dejaban un vació sentimental que llenaba con culpa y soledad, siempre oyendo en las noches que se quedaba sola o cuando, después de tener sexo, se quedaban dormidos, sus burlas y sus ofensas, de perra o de palabras vulgares que expresaban cuando la penetraban, con aquella fuerza que rayaba en la brutalidad, como si quisieran demostrar su superioridad ante ella y las platicas que oía cuando pasaba por los bares, en voces bajas y susurrantes.

Nunca había entendido por que de sus acciones, de pasar a ser amorosos y conquistadores en una cena a las luz de las velas a aquellos hombres que azotaban sus pelvis contra la suya y buscaban solo llegar al punto, para irse o quedarse dormidos.

Le gustaba en su momento el sexo duro pero era como si solo pensaran en llegar al orgasmo, usándola como un masturbador gigante. Siempre sentía que se iba minimizando de una persona a un objeto con cada nueva relación que tenía, como si la vieran como un ser inferior.

Claro que llego a su límite cuando su novio empezó a verla solo fines de semana y empezar a compararla con sus anteriores novias cuando las cosas no iban como esperaba, cortándolo de golpe y este respondiendo en pregonar por ahí que tan puta era. Lo peor de todo fueron las miradas que hombres y mujeres le daban al pasar y las palabras de sus "amigas" y compañeros de estudio.

Pudo salir de ese círculo vicioso de denigrante auto ataque y poner en marcha su vida con un esfuerzo descomunal que le tomo años lograr. Consiguió su independencia gracias a la ayuda de un par de familiares debido a que tuvo que separarse de manera abrupta con su padre, un hombre chapado en la antiguo y con creencias absurdas del rol de la mujer que quería casarla con quien sabe que y vivir junto a una amiga en una casa rentada.

Se había vuelto feminista, aun cuando no compartía las ideas extremistas de algunas de sus compañeras que satanizaban a los hombres como la epitome de todo mal y dolor que asaltaban al mundo. Pero había vuelto a ser Yaena y eso era lo importante.

Aun cuando concientemente sabía que era hermosa, haciendo ejercicio constantemente, jefa del club de negocios, tesorera del grupo de Liberación femenina y la 4ta mejor alumna en medicina de su generación seguía con cierto temor a volver a tener una relación sentimental, deja que fuera sexual, optando por alargar sus relaciones durante meses sin mas que unos cuantos besos, construyendo una muralla sentimental que era casi imposible de traspasar y en las raras ocasiones en que estas culminaban en la cama, se quedaba fría, tiesa, viendo solamente el ir y venir de los resortes en la cama, que acababa que cada uno de los hombres que lo intentaban se dieran por vencido y se largaran, que acababa con otro ataque de depresión que la mantenía en la cama durante días.

Lo que resultaba sorprendente era que estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo con este hombre que apenas conocío hace una semana y tantos días mas y ya estaba haciendo una de las acciones nombradas como la mas denigrante por su grupo de ayuda, la felación y sobretodo a la mitad de su sala, el lugar designado como sagrado por ella.

La práctica seguía igual que siempre, sin traer nada de satisfacción a Yaena, encontrando un sabor nulo en el pene y cansancio en la continua labor de chupar y lamer y un cero placer en practicarlo. Lo peor de todo era cuando, algunos pervertidos mantenían dura su cabeza para dejar su semen en su boca, un sabor tan desagradable que le daban ganas de vomitar con solo recordarlo. Esperaba que el no fuera uno de ellos.

Había oído hablar de Jiraiya hace unos meses en una de las platicas del grupo, en que lo ponían como uno de los peores machistas y pervertidos que había en la actualidad, debido a las múltiples publicaciones de índole erótico que inundaban el mercado de la literatura. Lo pugnaban como uno de las razones que continuaban empeorado la situación de la mujer en la Nación del Aire y truncaba los movimientos que ellas trataban de realizar en la sociedad

Ninguna había leído su trabajo incluido ella, pero no pudo evitar resentimiento hacía el nombre al recordar que uno de sus peores novios había alabado su trabajo constantemente cada vez que estaban en la cama.

Lo conoció en persona hace un par de días y podría decir que quedo pasmada. Sucedió cuando visitaba en el instituto de Cocina a su amiga para salir a pasear. Los rumores que rondaban alrededor de sus pasatiempos eran muchos y no todos buenos. Decían que practicaba relaciones sexuales indiscriminadamente, que se acostaba con medio mundo y era mas fácil abrir sus piernas que un libro, pero era una persona amable y honorable que le había ayudado muchísimo cuando fue echada de su casa, por lo que le perdonaba sus múltiples escapadas y amigos que venían a visitarla a la casa. Además ella conocía como eran los rumores por carne propia.

Al verlo, sintió cierta atracción.

Era un hombre alto, mucho mas alto que el resto de los profesores en la universidad, de musculatura hercuela, de una cabellera blanca, una apariencia de buen vino añejado con al edad y con unas facciones sabías. Llego sin que nadie lo detectara (-lo que causo un griterío por parte de varias alumnas-). Hablo con absoluta jovialidad con Bami, como si se tratase de una vieja amiga y riendo de buena naturaleza. Tenía un aire alegre a su alrededor.

Su sorpresa se convirtió en un ligero rencor cuando fue cuestionado por un par de alumnas (-miembros de su grupo-) acerca del material que escribía, respondiendo con un orgullo desmedido a sus acusaciones de autor pornográfico y afirmando con una voz que sonó en los 4 vientos que la razón de su estilo de literatura era por ser el máximo pervertido que haya existido sobre la faz de Enken, para después caminar como si nada al lado de Bami, dejando al grupo estupefacto y abochornado.

Lo conoció íntimamente en un bar la noche siguiente, cuando su amiga de alguna forma la convenció de acompañarla, presentando a Jiraiya como su "buen amigo" y como disculpa por haber faltado a su salida anterior.

Tras unas cuantas copas comenzó a contar las maravillas que Jiraiya lograba en la cama (-lo cual extrañamente este daba casi ninguna importancia y solo asentía distraído-) y a los lugares que le había prometido ir. Yaena casi suspiro frustrada ante la inocencia e incredulidad de Bami y estaba a punto de darle una platica de mujer a mujer cuando un par de meseros trajeron lo que parecía ser un improvisado pastel en forma de pony con un par te Tickets en vez de velas para una salida en crucero que el había comprado (-por suerte no encendidos-) para ella y su madre.

Bami casi llora por la emoción y se colgó de su cuello hasta casi sofocarlo con besos.

Cuando la cosa se hubo calmado de su casi infarto cerebral, empezó a festejar a lo grande. De alguna forma habían quedado solos entre el grupo de invitados y patrones (-Bami borracha en una esquina y tratando de flirtear con un camarero-). Platicaron de todo y de nada durante horas, Jiraiya quedando callado la mayor parte del tiempo, sus ojos clavados en los suyos durante toda la conversación sin que fueran duros o incómodos, lo que resultaba… inusual pero refrescante, ya que la mayoría o toda la hombreada que tuvo contacto durante su vida se fijaban o en sus pechos o en su trasero.

Dejo por fuera los temas de noviazgos, escapadas sexuales o flirteo y entró con muy poco detalle en los casos que el tema salía a colación, por lo regular limitándose a describir a las mujeres con las que salió, su personalidad y una que otra cosilla personal como si describiera a una buena amiga o vecina.

Tras la velada que termino en Bami con una cubeta en la cabeza y su falda perdida en algún lugar y Jiraiya partiéndole la nariz a un infeliz que quiso propasarse con ella, la acompaño a su casa (-dejando primero a Bami en su departamento alquilado-) y en vez de actuar en la manera esperada, tratando de invitarse de alguna forma a su casa y luego en sus pantalones, se despidió con un abrazo extrañamente cariñoso, desapareciendo en una esquina seguido por un dramático vuelo de hojas otoñales y una melodía que salía de quien sabe donde.

La siguiente semana fue a visitarla a su casa (-Bami salio al día siguiente en el crucero de 2 semanas con todo pagado y su excitada madre-) y la acompaño a todos lados. Era increíblemente amigable y bonachón, tanto así que inclusive sus amigas feministas terminaron encantadas con el, logrando ganar su simpatía con una larga discusión amistosa de los temas de sus libros que definían como basura literaria, de criticas feministas que lo marcaban como un degenerado patán y no menos de una docena de ataques a su masculinidad sin alterarse un solo momento. La paciencia era un don extraño entre los hombres de su pueblo.

Los esporádicos 8 días que anduvieron de arriba abajo parecían un sueño hecho realidad. Jiraiya era tal vez la persona mas agradable que hubiera conocido jamás, era dedicado, atento, sabía como complacerla sin aplastar sus propios deseos, auténtico, honesto sin ser grosero y tan cariñoso que a pesar de estar repletos de músculos parecía estar hecho de osos de peluche y gatitos aplastados, licuados y moldeados en una figura humana y por alguna razón eso la _excitaba_ tanto.

El hecho de que tuviera relaciones casuales físicas con un par de alumnas en el colegió de Chefs todas las noches cuando se despedían tras largas horas de diversión y de continuas platicas no _debería_ de molestarla.

¿Después de todo no es como si estuvieran en una relación o algo parecido? Eran conocidos, tal vez amigos pero nada mas.

Sin embargo no podía evitar querer romper algo cuando una de esas zorras se agarraba de su brazo y lo jalaba a quien sabe donde con su ropa escotada y su voz chillona que rayaba los cristales.

Habían quedado ese día de verse en su casa para ir una exposición de vidrio soplado y en vez de eso terminarón hablado sobre una sarta de tonterías de medicina y sus exámenes durante horas, muchas de las cuales el no tenía el mas mínimo conocimiento y era igual como si le hablase en otro idioma pero aseveraba que eso no le molestaba. Supuestamente tenía una amiga que era también medica y estaba acostumbrado a platicas de esa índole.

No le creía por supuesto pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Una cosa llevo a otra y antes de que pudiera parar las palabras de su boca le ofreció hacerle una mamada. Para hacerle justicia, el le pregunto si realmente deseaba hacerlo y que si no estaba bien, pero ya se había comprometido a hacer algo y _maldita sea_, ella cumplía lo que salía de su boca sin importar que tan absurdo, estúpido o completamente insano fuera.

Ahora que lo hacia sentía volver la suma de sus miedos de antaño por triplicado. Sentía el sabor de su carne, su lengua diciéndole la textura de su capullo, sus labios cubriendo sus dientes para no lastimarle, su mano en automático subiendo y bajando sus ojos cerrados por puro insinto. Su mente en cambio estaba lejos, encerrado en la repetición nítida de cada una de sus relaciones, ella como espectador. Hubo un mar de sentimientos encontrados en cada imagen que pasaba por sus ojos, primero fue culpa por hacer lo que hacía con un completo extraño (-sin importar que tan lindo fuera-), luego regaño ante la facilidad con la que la obtuvo y paso a culpa con odio hacía su propia traición. Todo nacido del temor de que Jiraiya, de alguna forma la había manipulado para poder usarla como un objeto sexual, buscando lo que todos los hombres buscan. No tenía perdón pensar tales barbaridades pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando sus manos se posaron en su cabeza, casi le da un ataque de pánico. Se endureció, apretando la mano en su tronco para evitar que la empujara y sintió su garganta cerrarse al punto de ahogarla. Abrió los ojos, mirando directamente a Jiraiya para ver si planeaba hacer algo que la lastimaría. No deseaba repetir esa experiencia nunca más.

En cambio, los dedos de Jiraiya pasaron por su cabeza con una finura que no esperaba de un hombre tan enorme, por sus orejas, jugando con ellas en esa zona que hace cosquillas y hace suspirar a la vez y terminó por dejarlas en sus hombros. Inmediatamente comenzó un masaje muy placentero, sus pulgares formando círculos y sus dedos generando una presión en su carne y huesos que era simplemente delicioso.

Intuyendo que nada malo iba a ocurrir (-o esperándolo de veras-) continuó con su misión, poniendo énfasis en succionar más rápido y con más vigor en un tipo de agradecimiento por no hacer nada mas.

Si Jiraiya hubiera sabido esto, no habría sido capaz de ocultar su enojo en su cara.

Lentamente el masaje de Jiraiya comenzó a dar resultado. El cuerpo de Yaena se fue relajando, la tranquilidad esparcirse por su cuerpo completo a manos expertas de Jiraiya. Siendo duro donde debía de ser duro y siendo suave donde debía de ser suave. Espasmos agradables recorrían su espalda por donde pasaban los dedos callosos de Jiraiya con suma delicadeza por su piel, acariciándola junto con el continuo susurro de Jiraiya.

- Si… por ahí, oh que bien se siente, es tan rico, tan delicioso como trabajas tus hermosos labios, mírame, quiero ver las joyas de tus ojos verde gema. Si, así, oh…

Las continuas suplicas de Jiraiya hacían sentirla bien, sexy. Su cuello se relajo, los dedos surcando sus venas dejaron de apretar y el cansancio tedioso del continuo movimiento desapareció. Saco el falo de Jiraiya de su boca y fue dándole de besos por su extensión. Pudo darse cuenta de su forma, del olor que despedía, cuidadosamente limpiada y perfumada pero con un toque de deseo sexual, de sudor y de hombre que le agradaba, el cabello blanco cúbico recortado que le hacía cosquillas en su cara, el calor que emanaba, le atraía (-por primera vez que pudiera recordar-)a ponerlo nuevamente en su boca.

Pudo descubrir el poder que ponía esa situación en sus manos. Ella podía controlar el movimiento, la fuerza y la velocidad. Podía decidir cuando y donde darle placer, manejar sus reacciones a complacencia. Descubrió que si chupaba cerca del capullo,Jiraiya apretaba con mas fuerza sus hombros, que si masajeaba sus testículos de cierta forma le hacía suspirar eróticamente, que si de cada 4 bajadas daba una chupada profunda Jiraiya daba ligeros espasmos tratando de adentrase mas en su boca. Esto, en vez de molestarla la excitaba, sintiendo que el poder que esto le daba comenzaba a lubricar su vagina, calentando su cuerpo.

Jiraiya soportaba con paciencia los juegos de Yaena, que habiendo descubierto a una velocidad sorprendente los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo alargaba su orgasmo constantemente, evitando que llegara a su descarga cuando ella deseara. No que le importara mucho, ver su confianza y el entusiasmo que ponía en su trabajo era extremadamente sexy.

Yaena, tras unos 10 minutos de juego, sintió en las palpitaciones del tronco que Jiraiya necesitaba urgentemente descargarse y como verdaderamente se lo merecía se lo permitió de una forma que ningún otro hombre había dejado. Se preparo mentalmente para recibirlo y 3 embestidas mas Jiraiya exploto, su líquido espeso llenando su boca y resbalando por su barbilla. Por alguna razón el sabor no le pareció tan malo en esa ocasión.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando, mientras escupía el semen en una servilleta, Jiraiya se subía los pantalones. Su garganta se contrajo y su pulso subió al cielo. La desilusión que crecía en su interior amenazaba con hacerle explotar el pecho, era casi paso a paso la misma acción que sus anteriores parejas realizaban cuando estaban a punto de despedirse, dejándole insatisfecha y fría. Dolía aun mas por las expectativas que había puesto en su apuesto y maduro amante.

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando un par de brazos la atrajeron y la rodearon, levantándola y pegando su cuerpo delgado al bien formado de Jiraiya.

Pudo sentir los músculos definidos, su estomago plano y su pecho duro como una roca pegarse a su cara. El calor la cubrió y oyó latidos de su corazón resonando como un tambor. Los brazos la apresaban pero sin asfixiarla, como una larga manta que la cubría y la acariciaba al mismo tiempo. Una oleada de cariño la inundo casi haciéndole perder la cabeza y pasaron largos minutos en esa posición, adormeciéndola y dándole una euforia hasta el momento desconocido, un sentimiento de apoyo y seguridad que solo un hombre hombre podría ofrecerle, no esos mozalbetes que dudaban de su propia masculinidad.

En ese momento no le importaba que no hubiera llegado al orgasmo, esa sensación vencía por mucho a la anterior. Por supuesto que Jiraiya no tendría nada de eso.

La soltó de improvisto sacándola de onda momentaneamente y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba con los codos pegados en la mesa y pantalones y ropa interior a la misma altura que sus tobillos. Ladeando la cabeza vio colocar su cabeza entre su zona mas especial y sin darle tiempo a que repelara o se sonrojara comenzó a devolverle el favor. Yaena perdió el sentido del habla y del pensamiento en un par de segundos, regresando al primitivo arte de gruñir como lenguaje y estuvo segura que en un momento perdió el sentido de la vista y el odío.

No pudollegar a importarle menos en esos instantes.

Jiraiya parecía haber memorizado un diagrama detallado de la constitución de su entrepierna por que de otra forma no podía entender _como_ sabía que lugares lamer, en que momentos y con cuanta presión y salivación para que comulgara con los espíritus de sus antepasados. Tuvo tiempo para dar gracias por haber nacido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento en manos de Morfeo, una sonrisa que le partía la cara tatuada en sus facciones y un hilillo de saliva en la mesa que si se veía al revés y la cabeza inclinada asemejaba un perro un hombre sobre una rana gigante.

(-) (-) (-)

Yaena estaba en su cama, llorando descorazonada, sintiendo que su garganta se negaba a abrirse y sus ojos rojos ardiendo tanto que era un milagro que no se quemaran.

No entendía lo que había pasado.

Después de aquella sesión de sexo oral en su cocina y que recuperara el conocimiento habían pasado el reto del día practicando sexo sin parar. De hecho, eso había sido su única actividad durante los siguientes 3 días, sintiendo mas placer que todas sus relaciones y masturbaciones juntas.

Perdió cuenta del no. de veces que comulgo con los dioses y descubrió que tan flexible y resistente era ella y sus muebles. Mesa, baño, bañera, sofa, cama, escalera, parecían que estaban marcando territorio. Había respetado su deseo de no practicar sexo anal lo que no lo detuvo de mostrarle toda una gama de fetiches que había acopiado alrededor del mundo. Francamente le dio un tanto de miedo cuando usaron esos metros de soga, los cubos de hielo, la silla y aquel labrador pero no puede negar que no disfruto cada segundo.

Después de esas horas de euforia y de recobrar energías volvieron a la misma temática que antes, solo que Jiraiya siendo más atento y cariñoso que antes. Recorrieron la ciudad de cabo a rabo, siempre comportándose como un caballero y parecía que nunca se hubieran acostados juntos. Seguía escuchándola incansablemente durante horas, seguía acompañándola a donde fuera y la llevo a varios tantos lugares, unos elegantes otros humildes pero cada uno tan agradable como su compañero.

Inclusive la llevo a aquel concierto al que se moría por ir para rematar con una velada romántica en un restaurante exclusive para terminar ambos durmieran juntos, abrazados mientras llovía a la luz de la luna.

Sabía que solo era una ocasión del momento por muy hermoso que fuese. Sus intenciones claras desde el momento en que platicaron en aquel bar y le contaba su estilo de vida sedentario que practicaba desde que era un mocoso de 14 años pero aún así dolía demasiado el haber encontrado su cama vacía la mañana siguiente e inocentemente pensar que había salido a comprar el desayuno para esperarlo hasta en la noche para que aceptara que se había ido y no iba a volver.

Así como así, sin una despedida o una razón. Abandonándola como si no importara.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera atravesado su corazón y se lo hubiera arrancando con sus propias manos. Había llorado como histérica, vomitado a todo pulmón y temblando de pies a cabeza. Casi mato de un infarto a su amiga que llegaba de su fabuloso crucero con deseos de contarle todo lo que había vivido para encontrarla hecha un manojo de nervios y lagrimas a mitad de la escalera. Se puso un poco verde cuando pudo sacarla entre hipos y gimoteos toda la historia. No dijo palabra de su crucero.

Creía que habían tenido una conexión, que compartieron algo especial. ¿Acaso solo fue otra conquista, otra mujer que tomar y tirar al lado del camino? El solo pensarlo le agonizaba, queriendo morirse, matarse en ese instante y terminar con su sufrimiento. Por poco lo hizo en un par de ocasiones.

Sus amigas tras enterarse de lo que había pasado cuando la visitaron solo logaron empeorar aun mas el asunto, haciéndole saber su opinión cruda e inmisericordiosa de lo estúpida que había actuado, de cómo debía de saber que la iban a utilizar y que todo lo que había hecho Jiraiya era un acto para meterse en sus pantalones. La única que la apoyo incondicionalmente fue su amiga la denominada zorra que nunca critico ni hablo pestes de ninguno, solo estuvo ahí para cuidarla y evitar que se hiciera aún mas daño.

No le creía pero ayudaba.

(-) (-) (-)

Hoy era su cumpleaños, el mas mísero cumpleaños que haya tenido. 4 días descorazonada, deprimida y con un odio al mundo y a ella misma solo quería quedarse acostada y sola, muerta como se sentía en el interior.

Lo que no lograba por el continuo timbre de la puerta. El sonido que retumbaba en su cabeza como martillazos, la obligo tras minutos de martirio a hacer acoplo a lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, levantarse y bajar las escaleras.

Si era un feligrés pregonando la palabra de su religión, mas vale que estuviera preparado para conocer a su dios.

En vez de eso se presento ante ella un típico mensajero, que al ver su mirada asesina y su desaseada apariencia rápidamente entrego un paquete, farfullando una orden directa de entregárselo personalmente. Recibió de propina un portazo en la cara.

Yaena miro el paquete, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al leer el nombre del remitente.

De Jiraiya

Para: Usumi Yaena.

13/8/327 S.G.

Había sido enviado hace un día por entrega especial. Era un paquete rectangular, envuelto en un colorido papel reluciente y un moño lo coronaba de color lila, su color favorito. Se debatió entre abrirlo y ver que pobre excusa había preparado con su respectivo insulso regalo o dejarse llevar por el odio y tirar el paquete a la basura donde pertenecía. Ganando la curiosidad opto por darle el beneficio de la duda y con manos temblorosas al tiempo que se recriminaba por su debilidad abrió el paquete.

Sus rodillas perdieron la fuerza que les quedaba y quedo sentada de golpe en el suelo, sus ojos se cubiertos de lagrimas recorrieron sus hermosas mejillas por la impresión Pero esta eran lagrimas diferentes, eran lagrimas de felicidad.

Envuelto en papel protector y reluciendo como una estrella en una noche sin nubes estaba una figura netamente conservada de una señorita del tamaño de una palma, con un traje extranjero sentada en una butaca y con una sombrilla color lila a su lado.

Era la Nuena nu Nona.

Debió de contarle de pasada, en las muchas platicas que tuvieron la historia de la estatuilla, en esas cosas que se dicen entre muchas tonterías de la infancia para rellenar la conversación y que nadie pone las mas mínima atención.

Era el relato de su abuela y la estatuilla que adoraba como la vida misma, de una señorita en una butaca con un vestido extraño y un sombrilla color lila su lado, con una pose refinada y a la vez coqueta. La única reliquia que su amado esposo le había dejado, que falleció al salvar a su hijo pequeño de un incendió en su antigua casa y la única posesión que se pudo salvar.

Dijo que siempre asociaba esa estatuilla con los cariños que su abuela constantemente le daba, que sacaba de una vidriera y la permitía jugar con ella cuando era sola una mocosa incipiente. Era la más grande muestra de confianza que la abuela podía demostrar, dispuesta felizmente a perder todas sus extremidades y órganos internos con tal de salvarla.

La única miembro de su familia que la trato con respeto y que la apoyo cuando decidió ejercer su carrera de medicina y tener una profesión en vez de ser una típica mujer de casa y familia. Tanto la quería y la apoyaba que antes de morir había decidido vender la estatuilla a un coleccionista para pagar su carrera, aseverándole que ese era el único legado que le dejaba y que su esposo no le importaría con tal de que su nieta fuera feliz.

Inclusive ella había olvidado que había nombrado ese suceso entre el gran barullo de cosas que había contado a Jiraiya. Pero el se había acordado, le había puesto atención a cada una de sus palabras, leyendo su ser, entablando una _conexión_ con ella. No solo era un jugote sexual, verdaderamente le importaba. La sola figurilla costaba en la actualidad una fortuna y era increíblemente difícil conseguir una, habiendo salido de circulación hace ya 35 años.

Sus ojos crecieron como platos y su corazón palpito con violencia cuando al levantarla y examinarla con detenimiento encontró una caligrafía familiar al borde de la butaca hecha con pluma de ganso y tinta lila.

_Para mi amor, que mi buena estrella te acompañe ahora y siempre. _

No podía ser.

Era las inscripciones que su abuelo había escrito en el regalo de matrimonio a su abuela. ¿Cómo había conseguido esa reliquia? El solo rastreo entre la infinidad de coleccionistas solo en la Nación del Aire debió de haber sido imposible aun para el mejor detective y conseguir que se deshicieran de ella debió de ser no menos de un milagro. Habría sospechado de un juego sucio e ilegal si no supiera muy dentro de su ser que Jiraiya sería incapaz de tal cosa

Estaba en tal euforia que casi paso por alto el pedazo de papel doblado en una esquina. Abriéndola con entusiasmo, leyó con recelo cada palabra escrita.

_Querido Yaena._

_Lo siento, lo siento lo siento. _

_Imploro de rodillas, con mi cabeza en el suelo misericordia que no merezco por mis viles e imperdonables acciones dignas de la más baja escoria sobre este planeta. _

_Merezco que me torturen mil veces por cualquier penuria, por toda lagrima que derramaste. Me odio con toda el alma por haberte dañado y espero sin esperanza que algún día logres perdonarme _

_Jamás habría abandona tu lado de tal forma como lo hice aquella horrible mañana por mi propia cuenta, pero desgracia recibí en la madrugada, cuando tu dormías tan bellamente un aviso urgente de uno de mis contactos sobre un movimiento de suma importancia que me era vital atender._

_Debido a que es tan peligroso el asunto y las partes involucradas son de lo peor, no puedo decirte de que se trata por temor a que te veas involucrada. Me rehúso a ponerte en tal peligro por mis propias faltas. Nuevament, te imploro disculpas. _

_Como una muestra de mi aprecio y de mi arrepentimiento, puse a trabajar toda la red de contactos que poseo para buscar y comprar la estatuilla de tu abuela, en buena ley para no causarte sinsabores. Recordaba lo mucho que adorabas esa estatuilla y la conexión tan profunda que significaba con tu abuela y como había marcado tu vida para siempre._

_Esto es mas que una disculpa,, es un recordatorio. Un recordatorio de quien eres, de que era, de tus cualidades, de tus fortalezas, de la dedicación y valentía que mostraste al desafiar los convencionalismos de tu sociedad atrasada, en forjar tu propio camino y a no rendirte sin importar los obstáculos. Es una travesía que muchos de esos supuestos hombres que se jactan de su valor y coraje habían sucumbido con tan solo empezar y poder capturar tu sueño_

_Aunque no tengo derecho a aconsejarte, por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir. No dejes que nadie te desanime, sean tus enemigos, tus supuestos amigos o inclusive tu misma, por que es mentira cualquiera que diga que no tienes lo necesario, que no eres lo suficiente para lograr lo que te propones y aunque el camino se ponga duro y los problemas no paren de aparecer, debes recordar que hay gente que cree en ti, que te apoya incondicionalmente y que nunca estarás sola, por que siempre te tendrás a ti para impulsarte._

_Tengo completa confianza en que podrás lograr lo que te propongas y aunque me gustaría asegurarte un amor eterno y una fidelidad inquebrantable, no puedo mentirte ni a ti ni a mi. Solo te pido que no me pongas en el altar que no me merezco ni compares conmigo a los hombres de tu vida. _

_Hay alguien ahí que te merece, que te tratara como la mujer madura e independiente que eres. Que vera lo linda, lo hermosa y lo inteligente que era y te tratara con el respeto que mereces. No te conformes con nada menor y no dejes que ninguna basura te minimice._

_No te merecen y nunca lo harán. _

_Con cariño Sanin Fukotoshi Jiraiya. _

_P.D: He incluido un libro de medicina especializada de la legendaria Medica Konoi Tsunade, una vieja amiga que ha incluido una serie de consejos que creo que te serán muy útiles.. _

Yaena leyó la carta con alegría, amor e incredulidad. La historia parecía ridícula, como una mera excusa de un galán típico para romper una relación de manera fácil,mas sin embargo, tenía un tono tan sincero, tan abierto que no podía si no tomarla como una verdad absoluta.

Fue hasta que leyó por 2da vez la carta completa en que su cerebro comenzó a trabajar propiamente. Soltó un grito de sorpresa tan grande que hizo bajar a su amiga con apremio, casi tropezándose con los escalones, aun medio dormida y un tanto asustada.

Inclusive en su pequeña ciudad situada en los confines de la Nación del Aire eran conocidas las historias de los legendarios Ninjas elite de Konohagure no Sato, la mítica Villa de Ninjas y centro confederado del poder militar.

Los Sanin, considerados entre los seres mas poderosos que hayan caminado por la Nación del Aire, cuales hazañas se contaban entre los niños y adultos y hacían volar la imaginación. Héroes consumados de la 2da y 3ra guerra Mundial secreta, que fueron factores claves en evitar que la Nación quedara conquistada por las fuerzas de tierra y de madera. Ciudades como la suya seguían existiendo gracias a las proezas logradas por esas 3 figuras.

Eran lo más parecidos a semi-dioses poseían en la actualidad, estatuas suyas construidas a lo largo de los caminos que conectaban con otras ciudades.

Como si una neblina se despejara de su cabeza, el nombre apareció con la fuerza de un relámpago, su mente finalmente relacionando ambas ideas. ¿Cómo ella ni sus amigas habían podido darse cuenta de quien era tras meses de discutirlo y casi 2 semanas de tratarlo?

Jiraiya El Ermitaño de las ranas.

Lanza rosada.

El conquistador.

Uno de los Sannin la había acompañado, la había cortejado inclusive había suplicado disculpado hacía su persona por cualquier dolor indirecto que sus propias acciones pudieron haberla dañado, inclusive si estas podían ser cruciales para el futuro de la Nación. Casi se desmayo de la impresión.

La cabeza le daba vueltas entre lo absurdo de la situación Un Sannin suplicando disculpas a ella, una muchacha que apenas valía mas que un campesino. Estas eran personas que eran tratados con deferencia por los mismos Daymios y como amigo por el Boshu de Aire.

Abrazo con cariño desmesurado la figurilla, el libro y la cara, llorando y riendo a todo pulmón, su hermosa cabellera negra tapándole su perfecta cara en forma de corazón que tanto había cautivado a su amante, su amiga hecho la mar de preocupación en que finalmente se le hubiera perdido la cordura, ocultando una amplia sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara.

(-) (-) (-)

Yaena sonrió amable y picara a las preguntas de su prometido.

Llevaban saliendo 2 años, el un joven arquitecto recién salido de la Universidad y ella ya llevaba mas de 8 meses ejerciendo como medica en un hospital publico en su Villa de origen.

Era un joven muy inocente, romántico, inteligente, cariñoso, de los que no se atreve a decir una mala palabra por temor a que le caiga un rayo. Se habían conocido en un café público, en una disertación para ser mas específicos y si no fue amor a primera vista, su encuentro no fue nada desagradable.

Debido a los muchos peligros que ahondaban en sus ciudades natales ultimamente (-Ella de Teikok y el de Umane-) decidieron unánimemente trasladarse a un lugar mas seguro para comenzar de 0 sus vidas, no teniendo nada que realmente los uniera con sus lugares de origen. Gracias a una ayuda por parte de un grupo de Uchihas que volvían de una misión de patrullaje, que por suerte interceptaron mientras se preparaban para su viaje, su travesía a Konohagure no Sato había sido segura y placentera y fueron recibidos tan bien como los rumores lo contaban.

Era un lugar muy diferente, con gente, clima y costumbres totalmente desconocidas. Tomaría un tiempo acostumbrar en ver a Ninjas pasearse por los tejados regularmente o el interminable suave viento que surcaba toda la villa entre muchas otras cosas, pero tenían una buena vibra con el lugar. Estaba preparada para abrir una clínica privada junto a una mujer llamada Kagome (-que extrañamente siempre andaban con un perro a su lado-) algo parecido a una veterinario/itromaterapia que les había costado la mayor parte de sus ahorros pero que estaban seguros que valdría la pena.

El trabajaría medio tiempo como asesor de constructor y se haría cargo de las labores del hogar, una tarea en la que ella era sumamente incompetente.

Estaban terminando de mudarse y acomodar las últimas pertenencias que quedaban sobre un estante en su nuevo departamento, increíblemente amplio para el precio que pagaban y que tenía una vista panorámica del bosque, tras haber sido ayudados por un hiperactivo niño de 12 años de cabello dorado y traje anaranjado sumamente gritón, junto a otro de cabello gris con 2 puntos rojos en la frente y una niña que parecía hecho de azúcar y ternura pura que vivían un par de pisos arriba y que se fueron tan pronto llegaron cuando la pregunta salió a colación.

Era la primera pregunta que le había hecho cuando pasaron la primera noche juntos, sobre una hilera de estatuillas de porcelana netamente arreglados en orden, cada una sobre una personita de vestimenta extranjera precedidos por el de una dama con un traje de clase en una butaca y una sombrilla lila.

Era una serie de regalos que llegaban cada cumpleaños desde hace 6 años sin falta, en un sobre de color lila sin remitente y sin que se viera una sola vez al mensajero.

Y como siempre, ella le contestaba con la misma voz candida (- como si respondiera a un niño pequeño por que el cielo es azul-) que derretía a su prometido hasta la medula y hacía que olvidara que había preguntado y provocaba que la mirara como si fuera la única mujer que existiera en el planeta.

- - Son de parte de un amigo que me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba.

ANTIGUO: TERMINE EL CAPITULO.

**Sinceramente, la idea se me vino tras leer un artículo en una revista de camino a casa, comenzando unicamente con Jiraiya teniendo una escapada sexual y de ahí desarrollándose en lo que termino en el capitulo completo.**

**Es un Cannon de Historia, aun cuando tenga muy poca relevancia en la trama. Me gusto muchísimo aun cuando me llevo solo 3 horas escribirlo todo. Espero que les guste a ustedes también. **

**Escriban Reviews, para decirme que tal esta o son pura jaladas mías (por parte de las buenas escritoras de la pagina).**

_**Cuota del mes: **_

_**El sexo es como una partida de pokar. **_

_**Si no tienes un buen compañero, mejor que tengas una buena mano. **_

**Escritora Estadounidense. **


End file.
